Una noche fantastica
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Homura planeó una gran noche con su amada en un glamoroso cuarto de hotel y un bien jaccuzi... Sin lugar a dudas la mejor noche Lemmon, futanari leve


Homura y Madoka estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo la televisión, la pelirroja estaba acostada en las piernas de su badass mientras que la última estaba sentada de manera correcta viendo la televisión, en ese momento estaban dando los comerciales dando con un spot de hoteles cinco estrellas de la ciudad.

La pelirrosa se le prendió el bombillo mientras veía un hotel de ese tipo a lo cual se le ocurrió una muy bonita idea de pasar una velada genial con Homura la cual reposaba cómoda en el sofá mientras veía el anuncio del hotel, era una oportunidad perfecta para sentirse estar en hotel de lo mejor en Mitakihara, la pequeña ojicarmín miró a su amada heroína fijamente.

-Oye, Homura-chan

-¿Sí?

-Escuché últimamente hay hoteles que dejan entrar dos chicas fácilmente

-¿Y…?

-Tienen tarifas especiales- En eso señaló a uno de esos famosos hoteles como en los comerciales, aunque solo debían ir al que tuviera la tarifa más barata de una noche de pasión a lo cual una Homura roja como un horno a fuego vivo decidió alistar su billetera con tal de complacer el deseo de su amada princesa, aunque el motivo real era que Madoka no tenía dinero.

Con tal de hacer realidad a la novia más linda del universo, se levantó de repente mientras unía sus manos a las de su amada pelirrosa, con esa sonrisa de galán de un shojo en su rostro.

-¡Madoka, te haré la segunda feliz del mundo!- Alzó el puño en señal de dar un gran juramento aunque era comprensible ya que la viajera del tiempo fue la que más sufrió de ellas dos, automáticamente era la primera chica en hacerlo, sin dudarlo aceptó la muestra de amor de su heroína con un tierno abrazo.

La pelinegra quedó sonrojada y sonriendo como idiota ante tal abrazo a lo que se limitó a sostenerla por la cintura pero feliz por poder pasarla en grande con su amada chica pelirrosa y hembra castigadora.

(…)

La pareja estaba tomada de la mano mientras veían lo que parecía un famoso edificio, Homura se sentía como una niña pequeña gozando de lo lindo en una dulcería mientras Madoka la llevaba del brazo ya que tenía prisa por conocer el cuarto que reservó Homura para la noche.

Al entrar a la habitación luego de un rato en recepción, estaban boquiabiertas como si estuviesen en el cuarto de un palacio de lujo, una cama ancha como grande con las más finas sábanas, con almohadas del más comodo algodón, un televisor plasma, una chimenea eléctrica, un sofá grande y muy fino junto con el punto que mataría de hermosura a cualquiera… Un jodido jacuzzi.

Una tina cuadrada algo grande de cobertura, agua con espumas en su contenido, sales de baño, bebidas alcoholicas servidas, una sirviente maid obviamente loli o de lo contrario sería una víctima mortal en la lista negra de Homura (No tolera el exceso de pechuga, ustedes me entienden)… Quizás el jacuzzi era el sueño de toda chica y de toda mujer pero con un cuarto digno de una monarca era una gran combinación ganadora.

Las dos chicas se acercaron de ver de cerca al famoso jacuzzi, echaron las sales sobre el agua pero se llevaron la completa decepción de su vida cuando vieron que no salían muchas burbujas, un sentimiento de decepción, era como si las pobres chicas fueran estafadas como si en sus rostros se reflejara esa frase de "¡Esto no es lo que yo quería!".

Homura: Parece que no hace muchas burbujas- Estaba con cara de decepción estilo anime

Madoka: Parece que sí- Estaba llorando al estilo anime

(…)

Madoka estaba sentada en el Jacuzzi mientras tenía en su mano unas burbujas las cuales en cuestión de un minuto se derretían o caían al agua, dicen que los sueños y las ilusiones eran fugaces como la vida misma y si que lo era como esas burbujas, la vida era una sola y era corta.

De pronto su vista se clavó en un botón ubicado en uno de los bordes de la tina mientras la duda como la curiosidad embargaban dentro de ella, sin corta ni perezosa pulsó el botón.

Homura por su parte estaba en la sala del cuarto tratando de esperar a su hembra castigadora mientras sostenía una batalla interior contra sí misma mientras trataba de ver el cuarto, no soportaba las ganas que tenía de tener sexo con Madoka pero debía calmarse y ver la televisión, en menos de nada dio con una escena bastante curiosa.

Un hombre blanco dándole con todo a una envidiable mujer afrodescendiente en todo su esplendor lo que causó un liguero rubor como un repentino susto en la pobre viajera, definitivamente era ese tipo de cuartos aunque cambió de canal dando con un talk show donde estaban un rubio y una pelirrosa.

"-Sakura, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sasuke te dijo que te amaba?"

"-Bueno… Creo que nunca me dijo nada de eso"

-Como lo suponía…

"-Bueno, mi Sasuke lo expresa a través de… Diferentes maneras"

-¿Acaso intentar matar a alguien por la espalda es una muestra de amor?... Esa mujer es una masoquista, que pena por ella

"-¡Y eso es lo que me preocupa, Sakura!"- Un rato de silencio- "-Sakura, yo… Yo creo… ¡Mierda, alguien que lo diga por favor!"

"-Tu hombre no te ama"

"-¡¿Qué mierda dijiste, perra!? ¡Repítelo!"

"-Que no te ama…"

-Dudo que con una pelea de gatas, éste sujeto no vendrá a ayudarla…- Cambió de canal y decidió ir a tomar una lata de cerveza aunque notó algo en el sofá, era una caja rosada y rectangular, en eso la viajera abrió el contenido y resultaba que era un dildo de plástico transparente, guardó el elemento e intentó beber la lata pero de pronto…

-¡HOMURA-CHAN! ¡AYUDAME!

La viajera quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz de su amada desde el bañó, estaba en peligro a lo cual dejó caer la lata al suelo, se transformó en mahou shoujo y salió disparada en busca de su amada, empujó la puerta y se encontró con una escena bastante extraña como nada agradable.

-¡Madoka, ¿Estás bien?!... ¡¿Qué demonios…?

La escena era de que un montón de jabón rodeaba todo el baño hasta que una mano intentaba moverse a toda costa como intentara salvarse de un infortunio

-¡Homura-chan… ayúdame!- Gritaba una chica y en menos de nada la viajera se dio de cuenta que era su amada- ¡Detén las burbujas!- De pronto vio un botón rojo notable en la pared y en menos de nada fue hacia él para pulsarlo.

En menos de nada el burbujeo se detuvo mostrando a una Madoka desnuda con el cabello parado a lo super saiyajin y el cuerpo cubierto por las burbujas, la pelirrosa sonreía con todos los dientes mientras se rascaba el cuello y ruborizada

-Me salvaste, Homura-chan

De pronto ambas chicas se miraron detenidamente mientras estaban de piedra, Homura tenía toda su ropa mojada sobretodo su blusa gris y el saco negro y sin olvidar esas pantimedias, su cuerpo estaba remarcado por la humedad mientras que con Madoka sentía que entre las burbujas que rondaban su cuerpo surgía algo duro y grueso, en pocas palabras la pelirrosa se excitó al ver a su heroína mientras que la pelinegra veía con detenimiento ese algo, quería que le metieran ese algo y ese algo estaba en Madoka.

De pronto caminó sin decir palabra mientras la pelirrosa seguía sintiendo la dureza de su pequeña varita mágica mientras veía esa ropa desarreglada de su chica, Homura como Madoka acercaron sus labios, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello mientras la viajera ponía su tacto sobre el pecho derecho de la pelirrosa aunque trazaba un camino desde ahí hacia su entrepierna, para sentir la potencia del pequeño amigo de la pequeña pelirrosa.

Subía y bajaba de manera lenta la prisión de piel de la pequeña extremidad de la más baja mientras sentía que unas manos tocaban su espalda trazando su camino hacia sus glúteos y muslos, la estaba incitando. La heroína estaba dispuesta a ser castigada por su princesa, quizás se preocupaba pero sabía que tendría una buena recompensa.

El beso de Homura en sí era muy ardiente como muy caliente, con solo besar a su amada protegida la estaba haciendo calentarse, quería esa fuerte parte erguida de piel dentro de ella mientras Madoka se sentía por la dureza de su amigo que por los besos de pasión contenida, mientras que la espuma desaparecía de su cuerpo.

La pelinegra se inclinó lentamente hacia la entrepierna de la más bajita, y al ver ese musculo… Era como un helado de crema escurrida con lo blanco de la espuma, ese pequeño amigo era sabroso y delicioso, jugoso, no era del tipo exagerado pero daría su talento de garganta profunda para satisfacer a su novia.

Quería ese néctar blanco, caliente y espeso dentro de su boca, quería liberar la espuma de esa varita y luego tener en su interior esa fuerza dentro de ella hasta el clímax. En ese momento miró detenidamente el puñal de carne y tomó de manera cuidadosa el musculo, quería demostrar su talento como una garganta profunda.

-Homura-chan, ¿Qué estás…?

-Para ser honesta, nunca esperé que una chica linda como tú dure tanto tiempo, pero termina hoy- Una sonrisita coqueta apareció en su rostro tirando a burlona mientras Madoka sólo se encogió de hombros y quiso poner a prueba a su heroína.

La pelinegra estaba de rodillas y con esa mirada de súplica como la de un perro al pedir a su amo que lo llevé, dio una lamida a la punta del puñal y luego a la forma del miembro lo que estremeció a Madoka pero le encantaba ese trato que hacía Homura a su amigo.

-Tu amiguito está todo fuerte y caliente- Sus últimas palabras ante de dar comienzo a la felación, abrió la boca para lamer la forma como dibujar la erguida parte de su chica y proceder a introducirlo en su boca y empezar a moverse de arriba y abajo mientras Madoka alzaba la mirada ante el despliegue de lascivia.

La pelinegra separó el contacto para luego llevar entre sus brazos a la pelirrosa para llevarla a la cama de princesa y en menos de nada dejarla tirada mientras se arrodilló para destransformarse y quitarse su ropa civil hasta estar despojada en ropa interior, era de color purpura con encajes. Madoka mientras tanto se quedaba impresionada ya que era una lencería de lujo.

Era de esperarse de alguien como Homura que pensaba con detenimiento y con cabeza fría, su ropa interior era digna de una adulta y más con esos encajes, le daba un poco de envidia que su heroína tenía un lado ardiente como atrayente pero no creía que lo sería más para ella.

Brassier y bragas con encaje y medias largas añadidas, se notaba que estaba entregada a ser toda su mujer, con ese cuerpo maduro como algo delineado por las peleas contra brujas, quería empotrarla toda, quería sacar el lado sucio de su heroína.

La viajera del tiempo seguía de rodillas pero aproximó su entrepierna pegando su contacto al amigo palpitante de su novia la cual se impresionaba de la dureza de su varita mágica, ella quería sentir como era dentro.

-Homura-chan…

-¿Me veo sexy con esto?- La pelirrosa como idiota asintió ante esa lencería- En estos momentos verte tan atractiva y tan fuerte me hace arder, eres tan encantadora y atractiva con tu amigo que me calientas por todas partes

Maldita urgida pero jodidamente ardida pero se notaba que estaba en el infierno de la pasión, era vergonzoso que su varita vibraba con ver la belleza de Homura pero su mente en menos de nada cuando la pelinegra tomó su cara y la besó con locura e incluso lamió el interior de la boca de la más bajita, Madoka en menos de nada cambió de posición ahora sometiendo a su badass la cual se dejó caer toda y ser el sujeto de pruebas.

La pequeña pelirrosa despojó a su chica en menos de nada se quedó boquiabierta ante esa nueva faceta en su heroína

-Wow, esa cosa si que te hace caliente- Le introdujo un dedo jugando en su interior- Estás toda rosa, muy suave y mojada- En eso Homura le rodeó el cuello con tal abrazarla mientras la pelirrosa ubicó su mirada para lamer los senos de la badass, la chica del tiempo abrazaba los cabellos mientras ahora sentía que unos dedos entraban en su interior.

La pelinegra comenzaba a jadear mientras Madoka con una sonrisa lasciva como de superioridad comenzaba a acariciar las paredes de su entrada hasta sentir que se sentía abierta, la pelirrosa sin borrar esa sonrisa socarrona interrogó a su heroína.

-¿Tienes ganas de correrte, Homura-chan? Hazlo entonces, vamos

-No... No puedo...- Dijo entrecortada mientras ponía sus manos sobre las mejillas de su tachi la cual estaba que bufaba de enojo por no poder comenzar su misión, no podía resistirse a tirarse a su badass de una maldita vez

-Vamos mi amor

-¡No te atrevas!

-Pero mi vida

-¡Dije que pararas!

-¡Pero tú me hiciste lo mismo antes!

La pelinegra se decidió entonces volver a rodear el cuello de su pequeña angelita mientras tanto Madoka entraba dentro de su chica badass poniendo su puñal de piel dentro de las entrañas de su heroína que sintiendo ese poder apretaba los cabellos de su pelirrosa con tal de tenerla adentro, el interior de Homura era mejor que su boca haciendo que su pequeño musculo se enloqueciera con los empujes.

Pero cambió de posición, Madoka estaba sentada en la cama teniendo las caderas mientras que Homura sostenía sus brazos sobre el cuello de la pequeña pelirrosa, la abrazaba como la besaba con locura dejando que comiera todo su torso cual lobo hambriento, se notaba que a la viajera del tiempo amaba que le dieran placer y la pequeña pelirrosa estaba dispuesta a que el momento se hiciera mejor con el empuje de su miembro trazando el camino al útero.

Homura cada vez que veía o no veía a Madoka se sentía inquieta hasta diría que su vida era Madoka, no por algo aferraba sus uñas en sus hombros o en sus cabellos mientras la pequeña pelirrosa no retiraba su mirada autoritaria de su torso mientras lo cubría de besos y caricias, ambas se sujetaban muy bien debido a la posición pero volvieron a acostarse en la cama donde la pelirrosa daba con todo mientras la pelinegra imploraba besos fogosos entre labios.

Ahora entendía en una ocasión donde Homura comentó en como se sentía al verla, en las lecciones de piscina como en el gimnasio cuando pensaba que alguien estaba mirando su piel, se daba de cuenta que detestaba a esa persona (De hecho citó como ejemplo a Sayaka) o en el peor de los casos que alguien la miraba con los mismos ojos.

Pero ese día juró en todo momento no dejarla a su suerte ni apartarse de su heroína, estaban juntas en todo momento hasta que la muerte hiciera su parte, prestarse ropa, tomarse baños juntas, besarse, tener sexo… Homura era el único ser que tenía un lugar en su corazón, hacerla feliz o viceversa.

Madoka sentía que en medio de sus golpes hacia dar con el útero sentía que iba a quemarse como en expulsar esas llamas que la envolvían, era demasiado para ella pero lo soportaría como Homura soportaría cada golpe en su interior como los desesperados empujes, de pronto sentía que expulsaría su fuego a lo que aumentó la intensidad.

-¡Mierda! Me voy a correr…- Decía la pobre chica pelirrosa mientras apretaba los glúteos de la heroína la cual también estaba a punto de estallar mientras con ojos cerrados subía y bajaba de manera desesperada sus caderas mientras apretaba sus ojos y expulsaba bocanadas de aire.

-Sí, así, así… Se siente bien

-Ah, Homura-chan… ¡AAHH!- En menos de nada apretó su ceño mientras apretaba los glúteos de su chica hasta que el poder estalló dentro ambas con un grito que se juraría haber escuchado en la calle hasta tirarse bocarriba sobre la cama respirando para ganar sus energías, para colmo de la pequeña pelirrosa su amiguito seguía de pie.

Homura estaba algo impresionada, no había sentido tales emociones desde hace unos dos meses aunque en aquel entonces lo hicieron al natural como siempre con Madoka al mando del barco, no creía que de Madoka habría fuego espeso dentro de ella, ver al amigo persistente de su amada le hicieron tener ganas de sentirse quemada.

La viajera del tiempo se puso en cuatro mientras abría su trasero con ambas manos mientras que con una mirada maliciosa mientras Madoka estaba con una gota de sudor en la sien, no estaba segura de lo que hacía pero no se podía negar a esa parte insaciable.

-Supongo que ya terminaste… Porque no me siento llena- De manera tan lenta como algo temerosa la pequeña pelirrosa introdujo su puñal de carne en el culo de Homura que sonreía contemplando la superioridad de su amada, siendo tan alta como poderosa como debía ser toda tachi como su pequeña novia.

Madoka no comprendía ese lado algo insaciable de su viajera pero con tal de complacerla no dudaba de mover sus caderas o tomar sus glúteos mientras chapoteaba contra el trasero mientras Homura gemía y jadeaba sintiendo la dureza de esa katana en su recto sintiendo como era partida llegando a su parte más profunda e importante.

Mientras los empujes eran ardientes e incesantes, Madoka aprovechó para acariciar uno de los pechos de la viajera la cual no dejaba de moverse con frenesí sintiendo como su pequeña pelirrosa aumentaba los motores a propulsión mientras la tocaba de manera sutil como lenta, era demasiado, demasiado intenso y profundo que perdía la cabeza a cada empuje en su trasero hasta que una vez más Madoka ejecutó un fuego más mayor que el anterior.

Madoka fruncía el ceño mientras un tic nevioso invadía uno de sus orbes aunque para la viajera apenas era el comienzo, en plenos jadeos imploró a su amiga

-Ah sí… Sigue… Sigue… Dámelo más fuerte

Ahora de nuevo estaban sentadas de frente, Madoka sostenía los muslos mientras que Homura seguía moviéndose con locura y desespero sintiendo como estaba incendiando adentro mientras unas manos frotaban y acariciaban sus pechos, era como si una fuerza controlaba su mente haciéndola perder el control, sus caderas no se detenían como si tuvieran vida propia.

Finalmente Madoka expulsó de nueva cuenta sus llamas en su chica la cual sentía que un choque eléctrico colisionaba en su interior y luego un fuerte incendió en su recto, una vez más quedaron exhaustas sobre la cama respirando como locas con la cara enrojecida y el cuerpo bañado en sudor.

(…)

Madoka dormía en los brazos de Homura mientras veían la repetición de aquel programa acerca de la pelirrosa y del hombre rubio, aunque para la pobre pelirrosa el sueño la estaba venciendo y en cualquier momento iría al mundo de los sueños, Homura sería la segunda en irse al mundo del sueño.

-Escucha, Homura-chan, ¿Crees que podamos llevarnos a casa este baño de burbujas?

-Pues…

-Compremos las sales cuando volvamos

-¿No es inútil si no hace burbujas?- Indagó la viajera teniendo en cuenta la ineficacia de las sales en el jacuzzi

-Entonces los haremos con magia

-Nada de usar magia…

-…- Hizo un puchero de enojo


End file.
